Price of Love, Life, and Magic
by Panda-Star7
Summary: Bella didn't die. How she survived is a mystery even the gods couldn't explain. As a result of her reincarnation she lost her memories of everything, including Ash, Esmerella, and Team Guardian. Most importantly she lost her lacrimas and has no memory of having them. They embark on a trip to recover her lacrimas only to have Tierra chase after them. Finale to Fairy Tail's Newcomer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bellalyse's P.O.V. (Sixty Days Later…)

I cracked open my eyes, squinting into the bright sunshine. I walked around the forest a couple of times, hoping for something to happen. Just something. I had no remembrance of my life. I looked down and saw keys, some crystal ones, some blue ones, and some white ones. Something flashed in front of eyes, a streak of brilliant scarlet hair. My heart thudded wildly for a minute than stopped. I calmed myself and went through the list of stuff I did know.

One. I was Bellalyse Mariota Revela Pyderi Dragion de Lille, Daughter of Mother Nature and the Dragon God. Two. I was connected by a special bond with magic and life, and knew all types of magic. Three. My parents were dead. Four. I had these key things that looked similar to Celestial Spirit Keys. I know the crystal ones are but the blue and white keys? Not so sure. Five. I had no knowledge of my past seventeen years, let alone a day's worth of memory.

I studied my surroundings again. Then the image changed, and the forest was wilting, soaked in a coppery red liquid. Blood. As I refocused, it turned back to normal, but the image haunted me. In some way, I was connected to the scene. I tried my magic. It worked fine, normal even. I looked down at my clothes and gasped. There was a huge dried blood circle on my dress. Why was I even wearing a dress? It was a fancy black dress with tulle under skirt, delicate lace, and the top formed an X across my back. This wasn't my style at all. I was wearing worn out flats. That, I found okay at least.

"Bella?" A guy with chestnut hair walked toward me with a look of shock. A short guy with orange-ish hair followed him, along with another guy with black hair and tan skin and a younger boy, this one blonde and pale. Three of them wore about the same outfit while the short guy wore a tuxedo. "Is that you?"

"What?" I didn't know why, but I felt so familiar to them. "Um, do I know you?"

Their eyes grew big. "You don't remember the Trimens?" The tan guy asked.

"Am I supposed to?"

Their eyes grew even bigger. "What about Fairy Tail? Team Guardian? Erza? Makarov?"

"Not really…" My voice trailed off. They all sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Their eyes were so big that I expected them to pop right out of their heads. "You should come with us. Fairy Tail's been depressed lately over your supposed death. We heard what happened with Tierra and the Grand Magic Games."

Grand Magic Games. Those words left an echo through my body. Tierra wasn't a new term to me either. "I'm right here, and trust me, I'm not a ghost," I said stupidly.

"Just come. Men!" The short guy struck a pose while the other three clapped.

I debated about this in my head. Suspicious? I could easily take them out, considering the fact that only three of them were actually suited for combat. Weird? Definitely. But did it matter if they were weird? For god's sake, I don't even know a person or where I am! So I guess that could be considered weird.

"Fine." I sighed, and then started walking alongside them.

"I'm Hibiki. He's Ren, and that's Eve. And the other guy is Ichiya." The chestnut haired guy introduced himself. "So how's Lucy?"

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. "Nope, sorry don't know her." I answered cheerfully.

The mood suddenly became depressed. "You really don't know anything." Ren replied.

"Not my fault." I said stubbornly. "It's not like I wanted to lose my memory, you know?"

We continued walking like this until they stopped in front of a large house. Well, it looked like a house. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure what it was. "Welcome to our guild, Blue Pegasus." Ichiya struck another pose. As the Trimens applauded, I face palmed. Where they like this everywhere?

It wasn't exactly pleasing to my eyes either when a cupid-like guy invited us in. "Welcome! I'm Master Bob!"

I took a deep breath and stepped into the house thing.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (At Fairy Tail)

Makarov sat in his office, thinking deeply. Bob had just notified him of finding a "girl named Bella who looked exactly like their Bellalyse."

"Mira!" He yelled. She appeared immediately. She was one of the two he told about the strange finding. Laxus managed to overhear them talking so he was forced into an agreement to never share this with Team Natsu and especially not Team Guardian. "Bring Team Guardian and Erza to my office."

They appeared, tired and worn out from all of their most recent missions. "Yes, Master?" Tired as she was, Erza was alert and ready for anything.

"Go to Blue Pegasus. They'll explain everything there. And this has to do with Bella."

Charlotte smiled. "I don't know whether this is good news or bad news."

"Bella?" Wendy gaped. "What do they know?"

"Go and find out." He made a gesture for them to leave.

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V. (A Few Hours Later at Blue Pegasus)

My mind was on a whirl. While we waited for my supposed friends, the Trimens filled me in on everything. And I do mean everything.

"If I had a boyfriend, wouldn't I remember him?" I stood up, slamming my hands on the table. "Maybe we're just friends."

"Nope," Eve said, smiling. "You and Rogue were clearly dating. And during the Grand Magic Games, we could see them worried in the audience stands when you almost got beaten."

The doors slammed open, revealing nine figures in the light. One of them wore armor and had long scarlet hair. Her face was gentle, yet stern and serious at the same time. Another had black hair and red eyes. He had a katana at his hip, but a look of shock, surprise, and happiness replaced his emotionless expression once his eyes met mine. The one that was blonde was cocky-looking, right down to the arrogant smirk. A boy and girl were also there as well. The girl had blue hair in pigtails, and she looked pretty and powerful at the same time. The boy had light brown hair and had an outfit resembling the night sky. Three were Exceeds, one a dark red maroon, another having a tiger print, and one having a frog-like costume. Another girl was also present. She had light brown hair tied up into a ponytail with a ribbon. Her green eyes reflected pain and sorrow.

"Bella!" I was thrown aback when the scarlet-haired girl and the black-haired guy ran toward me, engulfing me in a hug. Everyone else joined.

"Sorry…but do I know you?" I mumbled.

* * *

_Meanwhile…in Jai (Normal P.O.V.)_

"Silvestria, do you have the rope ready?" Ash called up the stairs. "We're leaving soon!"

"I'm coming, sheesh!" Silvestria made her way down to the lower level in the large house. She quickly planted a kiss on Ash's cheek and walked nimbly out the door. "So what is it this time?"

"One of the Dwarf Panda's escaped into the icy waters." He replied.

"Huh?" She cocked her head to the side. "Ash you should remember. I no speak your big smart talk."

He sighed. "One of those cute little black and white bears went into cold water."

"Ohhh!" She exclaimed, grinning at him. "Do we need a Water Lock?"

He motioned toward the lake. "Please do."

She grinned and stepped forward. After Ash asked her to be his girlfriend, which she was totally thrilled about, she lived with him in Jai. He managed to get her used to touching water again. "Water Merge Magic: Water Lock." She pushed her arms out, making her palms reflect against the clear water. Nothing happened. "Water Merge Magic: Water Lock." She repeated. "It's not working," she complained to Ash. "And I swear to god, I'm not thinking about Silvestra."

Ash walked forward, examining the lake. A strong breeze swept through the valley. The water suddenly yanked upwards and joined the wind. Earth and pebbles rose to merge with it along with flames and sparks. He snatched his arm back. "Do you feel that?"

She listened for a moment. "Yeah. What does that mean?"

Despite the burning in his shoulder blades, he smiled. "Bella's alive."

* * *

_Meanwhile on Earth (Normal P.O.V.)_

Esmerella sighed. "Okay, let's wrap it up now, okay? I'll email you guys the song title and stuff."

"Sure." The recording guy packed up all of his equipment and left.

"Did you finish recording?" Luke's head appeared next to the doorframe.

"Yeah. I feel exhausted." She grinned half-heartedly. "Let's go walk in the gardens."

"Agreed." Luke led her out into the gardens when she stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"My shoulder blades are burning." She replied, her voice sounding off task.

He immediately got into a defensive mode. "Is it Ash?"

"No," she said, thinking. "It's more like a good burn."

"And?"

"If it's like this…Bella's alive." She turned to him, smiling happily. "She's alive!"

* * *

_Meanwhile… (Normal P.O.V.)_

Mother Nature smiled down at her children. "They've grown."

"They should have," the Dragon God said gruffly.

A gentle smile graced her lips again as she turned toward them. "Do you think they'll find out?"

"Ash and Esmerella? They should have figured it out by now, especially with all of the hints given to them and Silvestria and Luke helping them as well." He drummed his fingers on the wooden chair given to them.

She thought for a minute. "Silvestria…she's one of the Water God Demigod twins isn't she?"

Frowning he glanced at her. "The other twin's dead. Silvestra that is."

"Can't help it. It's the balance of life." She sighed. As Mother Nature, she and the God of life, Xena, had the power to resurrect the dead. "Do you think what I did was right at that time?"

"What, with Tierra?" He turned his attention back to the screen. "It's not what everyone would have wanted but you did the right thing."

"Okay, for that one, I have no comment. It was my mistake."

"It's both of our mistakes," he said. "To bring Tierra into this world."

"Ah, I miss her." She wiped away a stray tear.

"That's only natural to miss your own daughter."

* * *

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Oka-what? For what seems to be the third time in less than twelve hours, my mind was whirling. All I knew were tidbits of important information.

Four glowing figures appeared, blinding everyone. The light danced outwards and revealed two girls and two boys. One girl walked in a fluid motion, with blue hair, aqua eyes, and a shirt that just melted into her skin tone. The other girl had light brown hair and pretty eyes. One of the boys had very dark brown untidy hair and brown eyes. The other had brown hair as well, but he had green eyes.

All of them stared at me with shock. This was getting kind of old. Then came the surprised, "Bella?"

"Yep, it's me." I said airily. I quickly memorized their names but none of them really sounded familiar.

The brown haired girl stepped forward and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. The boy with green eyes joined her. "Bella! We thought you died! What happened to your lacrimas?"

"Lacrimas? What are those?" I asked while the other two joined them.

"Um, Esmerella, Ash." Rogue interrupted. "She doesn't remember anything."

"What?!" The girl I now know as Esmerella stepped back. "She doesn't even remember her siblings?"

"I have siblings?!" I exclaimed. "When do I get to see them?"

Wendy laughed softly. "They're right in front of you."

"Oh." I said. "Nice to meet you…I guess?"

Ash smiled. "Still it's good to see you. This is Silvestria and Luke. The Demigods of Water and Destruction."

"Okay…" I smiled at them. "So, what do we do now?"

"Ahem," Esmerella coughed. "You guys forgot. She doesn't remember her lacrimas. How the heck can she be alive, right here, right now, without her lacrimas or at least the knowledge of her lacrimas!"

The room went silent while I just got more confused. "Are the lacrimas important?"

Luke grasped me by the shoulders. "Let's just say they're essential to your survival."

"We should keep Bella's survival a secret too." Matt murmured as everyone started to listen. "Tierra's still out there and she'll probably set out for Bella."

Another unsettling silence filled the room. "So what do we do then?" Hibiki asked.

"I guess she could stay with Rogue and Sting," Erza said slowly. "Ash and Esmerella, if you like, you could stay with them too."

Esmerella and Ash exchanged looks. "We're definitely staying. No way are we leaving Bella alone after her battle."

"I guess it's settled then," Eve said. "Bella goes with them."

"Men!" Ichiya yelled, scooting over next to Erza. "Very nice parfum!"

Erza started sweating and finally threatened him with a sword. "Get away from me!"

Wendy face palmed. "Let's go before we destroy the guild."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took forever! Anyway, I'm wondering which should be her first memory: Her memories with Ash and Esmerella or her memories with ALL of the demigods and gods. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bellalyse's P.O.V.

"So, should we call over the gods?" Esmerella asked. We were all in my very large bedroom. I wasn't exactly suspicious anymore since Esmerella and Ash said I could trust them and they also had the god marks on them. "They're bound to be worried."

Ash sighed. "I don't really know. Will Xena accept the fact that Bella is alive? You know the gods; they value balance and their own element over anything else."

"But her element if life. Plus, the gods wouldn't reclaim Bella's soul again if she's already reincarnated." Esmerella shot back.

I was watching the two demigods bicker along with Team Guardian and Erza. Charlotte tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey Bella, do you remember the keys?"

"Um, I know the crystal ones are Celestial Spirit Keys. But the blue and white ones…no clue. Are they some sort of house key?"

Everyone suddenly got wary. "Bella, use those as house keys, and I don't think the dragons will be very happy, nor the Immortals," Ash said sternly.

"Okay?" I examined the keys. They were very detailed and pretty, but had a strong magical aura around each key. I gasped as my mind went blank and for the first time, I remembered something.

_I saw my mom, Mother Nature and my father, the Dragon God before me. They were discussing something while Mother Nature cradled me. Finally, they glanced at me and spoke._

_ "Bella, it's not your time yet. Go. Within sixty days, you will be reincarnated into your original body." She said, sadly._

_ "What's the price?" the Dragon God growled. "There is always a price."_

_ Mom sighed. "Her lacrimas will be scattered throughout the worlds. Unless those lacrimas are united and joined, she won't regain her memory."_

_ I looked curiously at them. It seemed like they didn't know I could hear them._

_ The Dragon God frowned at her. "It will be quite the task to do that without a starter. A boost or some such trinket."_

_ Mother Nature thought about it, tapping her chin. "Okay, I guess that's fair." Her long, slender fingers grasped at something unseen and a heart lacrima tinted a pink-red appeared. "I'll give her the first lacrima. It'll help her realize her mission."_

"-ella. Bella. Bella." I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me. "Oh, you're awake." A white haired girl with blue eyes kindly looked down at me. "You're at Fairy Tail. You gave us quite a shock when you suddenly fainted."

"I'm sorry." I said, looking around the room. The symbol that was marked on my arm was everywhere. "Um, so I just remembered something."

The room went dead silent than everyone started asking questions. "Quiet!" Erza yelled. "Bella, what do you remember?"

I suddenly felt uncomfortable since the memory had nothing to do with them. "Um, it was a memory of Mother Nature and the Dragon God. I didn't see Ash or Esmerella though."

"So what was it about?" Ash asked. "Did it have anything to do with your lacrimas?"

"Somewhat…" I murmured. "They were talking about my lacrimas…but I still don't know what they are."

Esmerella sighed. "The lacrimas were very important and essential to your survival. Let's just say that is somewhere were to, I don't know, crush them, you would be dead."

"Esmerella…" Ash glared at her. "Don't mention that. She did it on purpose."

I started to connect the dots in my mind. "So I crushed my own lacrimas? How many lacrimas were there?"

Erza frowned slightly. "I think there were seven."

"Ash, do you have yours?" Silvestria asked. "I think it would be better if we had an example."

"Yeah," he murmured. He unfastened a pouch on his belt and dumped out the contents in his hand. "There are seven in all. They may be a little different from your set, but they resemble the same thing."

"Of course, they're different," Luke sighed. "Every set is different, no matter how identical the demigod may be to another."

"Yeah," Silvestria smiled, lost in thought. "Even my twin sister's set was different."

"Oh, Silvestra right?" I murmured. Everyone looked at me in shock. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"Bella…you remember Silvestra?" Charlotte smiled. "Do you think you're getting your memory back?"

Another wave of exhaustion swept me. It must have showed on my face because Esmerella and Ash immediately began ordering people out. I collapsed on the bed.

"Bella? Tell us about what you know tomorrow okay?" Esmerella gave me a sympathetic, sad smile. They finally left the room, leaving me in my peace.

I sat on my bed, worn out from the day's activities. _Mom and Dad were supposed to be dead. So why did I see them in that memory? They were very much alive and judging by the sixty days they talked about, that must mean they never died. _It all came back to me in a rush. Mother Nature and the Dragon God died on the same day. Merely seconds apart. There was some sort of link to their deaths. "I don't understand anything!" In my frustration, I lashed out at a bookcase, making a thick book fall open on the floor. I stepped forward and glanced at the page open.

It showed a picture of me and Team Guardian. I sat down on the floor, looking at each page. It was both heartbreaking and relieving to see the pictures. They confirmed the fact that I was once their friend and teammate. But, the pain of them having to burden the fact I couldn't remember any of them would be astronomical. I couldn't imagine anything worse. Guilt formed inside me.

"Rogue…Sting…Wendy…Matt…Amy…Erza…I really want to remember," I said, stroking a picture of the whole entire Fairy Tail guild.

Something started to creep out of the photo, making the surface ripple. A heart lacrima came out with a light pink red blush on it. The open windows swept in more wind, making me close my eyes and envision something.

_"Bella! Get your butt over here so we could start!" Ash called. Next to him, Esmerella giggled._

_ "Haha Bella, it's a good thing Mom and Dad aren't here to lecture you about the proper art of a lady." She winked cheekily at me. "Silvestra and Silvestria are already here."_

_ Luke grinned at her. "Never thought I'd see the Twin Demigods of Water again."_

_ "With your last encounter?" I scoffed at him. "It would be amazing if they didn't dunk you in a lake."_

_ "Hey, who's dunking? For all you know, I could boil Luke!" Silvestra peeked her head through the doorway. Silvestria, adjusting her blue flower clip, followed._

_ "Can we get this meeting started?" Ash asked, annoyed. "By the time we start, I might be an old man!"_

_ "Aw, look. Xena and Icestorm are coming together!" I yelled, looking out the window. "I mean, we already know Aflame and Lucinda is a couple."_

_ "Who knew?" Esmerella shook her head._

_ "I think it's about time Xena and Icestorm finally got together!" Silvestria said. "It was getting so cute though!"_

_ I glanced at Ash, who looked like he was about to explode. I nodded at Silvestria and she smiled mischievously and placed her hand on his shoulder. He finally relaxed. "With the stuff you guys are doing this is more like a party than a meeting!"_

_ "Seriously Ash? We got the worlds sorted out. Besides, all will be well." Silvestra grinned at her twin. "We should relax and have fun."_

_ "There wouldn't be any other time or place to have fun anyway," Xena laughed as she and Icestorm walked in._

_ "Lucinda and Aflame are coming soon," Icestorm said with a wave of his hand. "They'll be sure to come though."_

_ "They wouldn't miss it," I agreed. "After all, we might be secretly planning their wedding."_

_ The memory changed into one with my siblings. "You know, I think this might be fun!" Esmerella cheered. It was after the death of our parents. "Like a camp!"_

_ "Yeah, Camp Bummer." Ash retorted, roasting his marshmallow. "It's only temporary that we all stay on Earth at the same time anyway. It's too dangerous to stay on Earthland with the Council roaming around."_

_ "Whoever gets Earthland will get the strongest summoner keys." Esmerella proclaimed. "Earth and Jai are peaceful but Earth is more violent than Jai."_

_ Seeing the hidden fear in their eyes, I stood up. "I'll take Earthland."_

_ "No." Esmerella and Ash both said at once. "You take Jai."_

_ "I can do it!" I protested. "You know that I'm the only one Zeref can't kill."_

_ "You're also the only one he wants." Ash argued back. "I know your connection is the best but consider all of the danger."_

_ Esmerella sighed. "Fine."_

_ "What!? Esmerella, she can't take Earthland! The Council and Zeref are still out there!" Ash glared at her._

_ "But! You have to take the Immortal Keys and the Dragion Keys." She pointed at the giant backpack bulging with all of the keys. "And if anything goes amiss, you go straight to Jai or Earth! No questions asked on that one."_

_ "Then I'll take Jai." Ash winked at us. "I have personal business there."_

_ "Lazy you," Esmerella grumbled. "I guess I'm stuck with Earth then."_

_ "Hey aren't the Water Demigod Twins in Jai?" I asked. "And don't say that you're stuck with something. At least you have the nonmagical world."_

_ "I still have Camelot." Esmerella pointed out. "They allow wizardry there."_

_ The memory faded and a ton of different pictures with bright colors passed by me in a blur._

I blinked, startled. I racked my brain for what happened. If I wasn't wrong, I just gained all of my memories concerning Ash and Esmerella. And one with some of the other demigods.

"Bella? Something wrong?" Amy peeked into my bedroom. "I heard a loud thump."

I smiled at her, relieved that this wasn't a memory. "No, just a few books knocked over. I guess I'm still not used to my bedroom."

She sighed, pleased at the simple problem. Patting her paws together, she faced the wall so her back was to me. "Bella, you're not alone on this. Though you might not remember us, we're here to help. So don't go off doing crazy things on your own or you actually might disappear for real."

I looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze. "I'll try my best." I didn't mention remembering Ash and Esmerella.

She flew away and I flopped back onto the bed and fell asleep.

_The Next Morning…_

"We should decide what to do." Ash said all business-y like and serious. "Now that Bella's back, we can't afford to take any risks with her."

Silvestria giggled. "Ash, she's a demigod not a newborn infant. She can take care of herself even if she lost her previous memories."

"And look how well that turned out," Ash mumbled just as Esmerella shot him a death glare. Backing away from her, he sighed. "I don't feel that Bella will be safe if Esmerella and Luke went back to Earth and Silvestria and I go back to Jai. It just doesn't feel right."

"I support you on that one," Luke said, clapping his hand onto Ash's shoulder. "But the more we dawdle here the more the nature will be out of balance. I mean, that is why you guys separated into worlds right?"

Esmerella blinked. Then she fixed her gaze upon me. "Bella, what do you have in your hand?"

Crap. I forgot I was fingering the heart lacrima. "It's an um lacrima. The heart one. I got my memories of Ash and Esmerella from it."

Rogue frowned. "You still don't remember us?"

I shook my head. "I do know that the rest are in different worlds. And that I need to go get them within a fixed amount of time."

Charlotte folded her arms. "And do you know how long this fixed amount of time is?"

I stared at the floor. "Two or three months."

The room was deadly silent for a moment. Then it erupted into chaos. Everyone was panicked about the limited time. I face-palmed as they did this. This was what…the second time? They should really be more careful!

"Hey!" Amy yelled. "Then we shouldn't just stay here and freak out! Let's go get Bella's lacrimas!"

Silvestria frowned. "It isn't as easy as you think. The lacrimas are probably all around the universe by now. They could be in someone's hands or just plain floating around."

"This is a fool job." Erza agreed. "But let's do it anyway."

"Let's go." Ash said, "Sooner we get started, the sooner Bella can resume her normal life."

"Her life was already ruined when Tierra came," Esmerella muttered, "And speaking of Tierra, I'm guessing, Fairy Tail, as it is now, forgot to keep tabs on her like I asked you guys to."

"Did you ask that?" Rogue wondered. "I thought it was Master's job."

Charlotte sighed. "No, idiots. Master doesn't know as much about demigods as you people do. It would only make sense that you would check up on Tierra."

"Whatever. She's probably with the demidemons somewhere." Amy dismissed the possibility of seeing Tierra.

"If you guys aren't going to rush, I think we should get going." Esmerella gestured to an open portal. "This one's to Fearless. My guess is that some lacrimas will be hidden in the unnatural worlds. Since they know about us and such, we should ask around."

"Let's go!" I cheered, seeing that most of the people in the room were gloomy. Rogue cast a sideways glance at me, as if worried about me. "Psh, this is going to be easy!"

**OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRYIFORGOTTOUP DATE! I just have so much school stuff! I have a project in every single class except for PE. It's CRAZY! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! I hope to update again by the weekend and finish this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bellalyse's P.O.V. (In Fearless)

"And just how are we going to find the lacrimas again?" Wendy asked. "This seems like a very big world. Do we have any hints of where it might be?"

Fearless was a very large world in comparison to Earthland. In fact, Earthland was considered a pebble in Fearless if ever talked about. The sky was a gloomy gray but none of the locals seemed to be bothered by the color of the sky. There were only a few people who were wearing colors that weren't black, gray, or white. And yep, that's us. Everyone was looking at us strangely because of our colored clothing.

"Ash, Bella, Esmerella, is that you?" A banshee asked. She had long silvery hair and big gray eyes. "It's been ages since you've visited as a whole. I hope you're taking good care of our keys, right?"

"Maria!" Esmerella exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. She flashed a long black key with a skull on it. "Of course. Wouldn't dare to mistreat them."

Maria turned toward me, smiling. "Bella!" A look of confusion crossed her face once she heard my named uttered out loud. "I could have sworn, the mark of Fearless presented a few months or so back was the announcing of your death. Am I mistaken?"

Silvestria patted her back. "Of course not. It seems that, in the unlikely event of being reincarnated, someone was able to bring her soul back. Xena wasn't able to track it down, nor was Aflame, Icestorm, or Lucinda able to."

"We're looking for one of Bella's lacrimas." Erza said, getting straight to the point. "Do you know of anything crystal-like?"

Maria frowned. "I think that one of the dark angels had something that was crystal-ish. It was shaped like a star. I'll get you guys settled in."

"Um, you know what?" I asked. "I think I'm going to take a walk for a while. You know, clear my head."

Charlotte nodded so I took off while activating my wings. I landed into the town square and watched people look at me with interest. Hearing heavy footsteps behind me, I suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia. "For a Shadow Dragon Slayer, you're very loud."

Rogue paused all of the sudden, as if pondering something. "I should work on that shouldn't I?"

"Yeah. I'm wondering how many things you failed to sneak up on." I murmured, feeling like I've lived through this before and unbelted my link of keys. The blue ones sparkled in the gloomy weather. "I feel like I have my memories but I can't reach them."

"We should probably get back." Rogue said. I nodded and teleported us to where everyone else was.

They were all dressed in the casual wear of Fearless. Esmerella hauled me into a dressing room and threw me a halter top, a short skirt, and a ribbon to tie my hair up in. I looked at the outfit. This was more of my style than the unpractical dress I was wearing in the forest. The shirt was a white, contrasting with the black skirt and the gray ribbon. I stepped out, looking at my attire and tugged on the skirt.

Maria nodded at my outfit. "We'll go to the angel's house in a few minutes. First, we need to catch up! Ash, Esmerella, you two has a hell of explaining to do."

"Sorry Maria." Silvestria said sympathetically. "But we can't exactly explain it too well ourselves. Why Bella is here is something unknown."

"Xena doesn't even know?" Maria seemed outraged. "This is black magic then. Life does not allow for one to live sixty days after their death."

"Can we please visit the dark angel's residence please?" Esmerella asked politely. "We are quite in a rush. We still have five more to recover after this one and it'll probably get harder as we go along."

Maria sighed and stood up. She reached for the doorknob but just as she was about to turn it, she paused. "I think I should let you know that Tierra's in Fearless. We've felt her presence for a while now but it's so well masked with the magic that we hold."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Sting asked bluntly, poking her. She glared at him and he froze, bound by her Death Magic. "Sheesh, I was just kidding."

Maria faced us, seemingly more tired than before. "Is it necessary to bring a large party along? Kayla is quite shy for a black angel. She won't welcome us," she said, pointing to Sting, Natsu, and Gray, "especially not the scary looking people."

"Why Natsu?" Erza asked, "I could understand why you would exclude Sting but Natsu doesn't have a bad aura around him."

"The color pink," Maria explained patiently, "does not bode well with Fearless. Of course, your hair color is preposterous as well, but it's as scarlet as blood. A few might consider it a bold fashion choice."

"Okay, Natsu, Sting, Gray, you guys go look for Tierra." Silvestria directed. "We need to keep track of her whereabouts. We'll meet you at the town central in an hour or two. Depends. I'll have Ash teleport you guys when we're finished."

"Done without my consent, huh?" Ash grumbled. "Why is it always like that?"

"Dude, women will always have power over us," Luke said, putting one hand on Ash's shoulder. "We have no hope for the future."

"You guys are gloomy." I said. We reached the house of the dark angel and Maria softly rapped her knuckle against the door.

"Alexis? You have visitors," she said softly, putting a finger to her lips to signal us to be quiet, "they request information about your crystal."

"Just a moment," a small, feminine voice said. The door creaked open, revealing a little girl hugging a tattered stuffed bear and giant black wings above her. "The star one right? It was pretty."

Maria breathed a giant sigh of relief. "Can we come in?"

She nodded, smile lighting up her face. "Of course!" She dashed off somewhere in the dank house as we stood by awkwardly.

Maria turned to us, relieved. "We're lucky. We caught her on her good day."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ash asked her, confusion clear in his face.

"Well, Alexis is a special child. In Fearless, she's partly the reason why we don't dare to mask our monstrous selves. She has a split personality; meaning that on some days, she'll be as kind as an angel, but on others, she won't hesitate to kill." Maria looked around nervously as she said this.

"That's unheard of…." Silvestria trailed off uncertainly. "Did she kill anyone before?"

"Yes, quite a few, actually."

"And she was an angel." Esmerella spoke what was on all of our minds. "Didn't the gods take notice of this?"

"Xena wasn't in control of the angels. I'm pretty sure that was someone else's job right? Yeah, Mila of the Heavenly Beings." Luke said, scratching the back of his neck with one hand.

"That's why she was kicked out." Maria said. "She killed an innocent human when she was murderous."

"I guess it makes sense that she masked her evil persona when she was up there." Ash said. "So she's fallen then?"

Before Maria could answer, Alexis skipped into the room. "Hello hello! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Silvestria said warmly. Ash shot her a look and she shrugged. "I'm weak against children."

Erza sighed. I looked at her and examined the room. It was really messy and there was a giant red stain on the wall that I was hoping that it was something other than blood. Maria followed my gaze and shook her head violently.

Alexis turned toward us and smiled brightly. "I hope we can be good friends! I have another friend here too! She's been here for a while now. Before you came. Isn't that fun?"

Maria edged toward us. "I haven't heard of anyone staying with her."

Rogue looked a bit pale. "Do you think that person's another fallen angel?"

"Hopefully not…"Wendy said, looking scared. I patted her head and tilted my chin at the fallen angel.

Alexis smiled. My eyes widened when I realized her smile was too arrogant, the smug smile of a fox that had just killed a rabbit. "I want Bella to die in exchange for the lacrima."

Maria turned completely white. "Alexa."

Alexis, now Alexa, barked at her. "Don't call me by my name! Scum of Fearless like you have no right to utter my name or even be in Fearless!" She made a motion as if she was pushing Maria.

Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. I slowly turned my head, searching for the source of the red, coppery, liquid that drenched us, and dreaded what I would see.

Maria had, literally, exploded. Dark angels have the black magic of twisting someone's body and explosions inside one's body were fairly easy for one angel who would have meddled too much with the dark arts. The room was completely drenched in blood, except for the spaces behind where we were standing. The bright red contrasted with the gray, white, and black of Fearless, making it stand out even more than I wanted it to.

_Blood. Blood. Blood. In a forest. Running. The branches slapped me as I tore throughout the woods. "You can't run away forever." A whispering voice told me. "If the world is vile, and you make it your foe, there is just one thing you can do. Sleep eternally." _I blinked, and took a step back.

Footsteps echoed down the house. When I saw the long purple hair, my mind throbbed, as if it was saying that the person was an enemy. "Tierra." I didn't know where I got that name, but it fit like a missing puzzle piece.

Tierra launched two swords connected with a long chain at us, leaping midair. A bandanna covered her eyes and she was wearing her normal uniform instead of the Fearless casual wear. With a free hand, she flashed something. Seven lacrimas. Seven memories.

Esmerella glared at her and launched herself across the room. At the same time, Alexa turned toward me and made the same motion, a split second after Ash threw himself in front of me.

_Raining blood._

* * *

__**Well, I'm sooo sorry for the late update! My email's been completely hacked for the past month and I unfortunately forgot my password to my fanfiction account. The next chapter is pretty much planned out, so it shouldn't take that long to sum it up into a chapter. Another excuse for my tardiness is that I've been receiving the same request over and over and over again, so I decided to just give in. I'll be writing a new story called "Heaven's Light" I hope you're all looking forward to it. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella's P.O.V.

No. This isn't what was supposed to happen. Before me, Esmerella was holding off Tierra with the rest of the demigods supporting her. Team Guardian was fighting Alexa as she laughed maniacally. Then Ash and Maria. Maria was completely decimated by the full brunt of the explosion while Ash stared lifelessly at the ceiling, blood slowly spreading across his white shirt. As a demigod, he wasn't as injured as Maria, but the wounds were beyond anyone's healing, even if Wendy, Healia, Esmerella, Luke, Silvestria, and I combined our powers.

Silvestria fought silently, as opposed to Esmerella and Luke, who unleashed all of their power. Her eyes were covered by the blue hair that fell over, but shiny streaks down her cheeks made me tear up too.

"Stop!" Kayla, a black angel, yelled. She just arrived home, in time to see the commotion going on in the area next to her house. "Black Angel Magic! Explosion!" Alexa shrieked once before exploding, in a fashion not unlike Maria's death. Though her eyes were covered by a strip of cloth, Tierra glanced in our direction. Using that split second, Esmerella unleashed a Healing Dragon Roar on her.

Silvestria trotted over to where I was, leaning over Ash. "Why?!" She cried, falling on top on him. A faint smile was spread over his face, though his eyes were sightless. "Why did you have to leave too!? Don't go…please. No. You promised. That we would go to the Jai reserves and take care of the pandas together! You can't break that. You can't." She sobbed, covering her face. The flower clip in her hair fell slightly, loose.

Esmerella sobbed in Luke's shoulder while I sat there. _"If the world is vile and you make it your foe, there is only one thing you can do." _The voice annoyed me and I clamped my hands on my ears, trying to block it out.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (In ?)

"What a shame." Mother Nature sighed, trying to stem the flow of tears. The Dragon God stood by gruffly, affected by the loss of his firstborn son. "We should have done something about it."

"What could we do without revealing our existence?" the Dragon God. "It would be even worse for them if we happened to come across their path. Lys will stumble in the dark."

* * *

Bella's P.O.V. (An Hour Later…)

I stared at the seven lacrimas Esmerella held out to me. Tierra was in a cage, bound by chains, yet she fought, screaming and kicking like a wild animal. "You don't want to do this, Bella!"

Everyone ignored her, but I sensed something else in her voice. Desperation. I took the lacrimas from Esmerella, ignoring Tierra's fighting. My mind started collapsing, and I fainted. Again.

_ "Xenos!" I yelled, acting 12 years younger than I really was. Rogue stepped out, catching me in his arms. Or Xenos. I knew him as Xenos. "Where were you?! The meeting was very long!"_

_ "Exactly the reason why I skip it." He smirked playfully at me. "You shouldn't be messing around though, Lys." Lys. He called me Lys. I vaguely remembered that was my name, just like the way I called Rogue Xenos. "You should go see Mother Nature and the Dragon God. I believe their child is due around now?"_

_ "Yep! Their third! I haven't met Ash and Esmerella yet, though I'm sure Bella will be just like them." I smiled. "I should go see them soon."_

_ "They will want your blessing." Xenos said. "I mean, if a child is blessed by the God of Life and Magic, they'll have good luck."_

_ God of Life and Magic. He called me a nonexistent god. The God of Life and Magic and the God of Combat were the two gods that were rumored to be the top two. Unfortunately, they were all but a myth. I opened a portal to where the third and fourth most powerful gods resided and stepped through. Xenos hopped in as well before it could close._

_ Mother Nature was huddled against a wall, afraid. I was about to ask what happened when Xenos patted me on the shoulder and pointed to the opposite side of the room. A small girl with purple hair and green eyes stood, her eyes wide and unblinking._

_ "Is that Esmerella?" I asked. Mother Nature shook her head, still afraid. I was confused about the situation still but soon the girl launched herself at the Dragon God. _

_ "She's…terrifying." I blinked at Mother Nature. "That is Bella."_

_Time Skip to Two Days Later…(At the God's Meeting)_

_ "We must do something about Bella!" Aflame slammed his fist down on the ethereal table. "We have her caged now but we know it won't trap her permanently."_

_ Lucinda nodded. "We're only delaying her rampage but she won't stop until she eliminates our children, the demigods!"_

_ I stood up. As the most powerful God, things like this were within my control. "I will replace Bella. If the world is vile. and you make it your foe, there is only one thing you can do. Sleep eternally. Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi will never return to the life laid out for her." I said. "And she will be the first. The first of the demidemons."_

_ Yells of outrage and protest rang throughout the crowd. Mila of the Heavenly Beings shushed them and said, "Go on."_

_ "I have yet to meet Ash and Esmerella. They won't recognize me as the God of Life and Magic. Some people, even demigods, think it is a myth. And I will erase my own memories." I said this part without looking at Xenos. "Just in case I happen to have my memories scanned. It won't be detected as long as I don't remember it. Our children are suffering from their alter personalities! It is up to us to remove them and let them have a prospering life without the bearing of an alter ego, a chain that bound them to be hidden from the other worlds." I spoke loudly, and through the corner of my eye I saw that some Gods were nodding along. "We will remove them from their bodies. These egos will be known as demidemons. Bella will be the first. Except she won't be called by Bella anymore. This child, is renamed as Tierra, as a reminder that she is the first demidemon, and that she was so powerful her parents were terrified of her."_

_ "I object." Xenos said. "If you're pressed on doing this, I have one request." He looked at me in the eye. "I demand to be with you. I demand to be reborn as a human with a different memory and no recollection of my previous life. Mother Nature, Dragon God, I trust you will fill in our slots."_

_Time Skip…(Two Days Later)_

_ I stepped up to the cage. Tierra was blindfolded but she still fought like a wild animal. All of the Gods, excluding Mother Nature and the Dragon God had their memories erased of Lys and Xenos. "I am Bellalyse Mariota Pyderi." I spoke out loud. "You are Tierra, of the demidemons. I hereby release you." I opened the door to the cage and Tierra tore out of it. Xenos came up behind me and hugged me._

_ "Will we meet in the future?" He asked, sadness clear in his voice._

_ "I don't know. You'll be going by Rogue right?" I walked toward the chamber to where my memory would be erased. "Hopefully. It's quite doubtful though. I have to go now. Ash and Esmerella will want to meet their younger sister soon and it wouldn't do for her to have eighteen year's worth of memories."_

_ Xenos smiled, then ran up to me and pulled me into one final kiss. "I love you Lys."_

_ "I love you too, Xenos."_

I woke up, startled. "I am Lys."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, I know it's short but I got it updated! The next chapter might take a big longer, since it will have a ton of explanations in it. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
